Colors of Life
by GuayabitaSuprema
Summary: [AU] El grandioso instituto de Fairy Tail tiene más secretos y problemas de lo que la gente esperaría, pero cuando se es joven, es normal que la vida sea un tornado extraño de colores ¿o no? [Esto es un revoltijo de parejas, la principal es NaLu, naturalmente, pero si eres genial y te pasas a leer, será mejor que te esperes de un poco de todo.]
1. 0 Prólogo

Está en la tercera fila de asientos, del lado derecho, junto al pasillo.

Voltea.

A su mano derecha está un hombre. Es grande, rubio y tiene bigote y el cabello bien peinado. Sentado en su lugar con postura recta y semblante serio, no deja de mirar atentamente hacia el frente, escuchando todo lo que el sacerdote tiene que decir.

Se fija en los ventanales, a ella no le importa escuchar la misa, al contrario de su padre, no se siente muy interesada en la religión. Ella sólo ha asistido porque le gusta ver las maravillosas piezas de vidrio pintado que adornan la iglesia.

Le gusta la forma en que cada pedacito está cortado de forma irregular pero precisa, y le gusta como al unirse forman figuras increíbles, imágenes que representan alguna historia escrita en la Biblia.

Hay un vitral que le llama la atención más que cualquier otro.

No es el más grande, pero a su parecer, es el más hermoso. Se encuentra justo delante de ella, pero está a más altura que cualquier otro, lo que lo vuelve totalmente inalcanzable.

Eso siempre la ha extasiado.

Le encanta ese sentimiento de inaccesibilidad. El hecho de que siempre puede soñar con ello, pero que no tiene la certeza de que si algún día su sueño se volverá realidad, la llena enormemente

.Pero no es solamente eso.

De todos, ese es el único vitral redondo; el más distinto, el más especial. Y a esas horas de la mañana, los rayos del sol dan directamente a los vidrios, dándole al majestuoso círculo, colores vivaces y espléndidos, dignos de fantasías, que le causan a la chica una ilusión profunda en el alma, aunque no entiende del todo el significado de esas palabras.

A pesar de todas las horas que ha gastado mirando esa redondez colorida, todavía no logra distinguir la escena bíblica que tiene grabada. A veces, incluso se pregunta si realmente hay una escena bíblica en ella. Le gusta pensar que no, porque eso lo haría, al su parecer, aún más peculiar y exclusivo.

Si su padre supiera de esos pensamientos, la castigaría de forma brutal.

Entonces, empezarían los problemas.

Y ella no necesita problemas. Ella no puede tener problemas. Es por eso que se muerde el interior de la mejilla y vuelve su vista al frente.

Y finge.

Finge que presta atención.

Finge que su mente no está vagando entre pensamientos, cada uno más comprometedor que el anterior.

Finge hasta que se acaba el evento.

Entonces se levanta y sonríe, a pesar del gran peso que carga al no poder hablar sus ideas. Pero lo prefiere así. Probablemente, le aterraría decirlas en voz alta.

Porque sabe que no serían bien vistas.

Porque sabe que son incorrectas.

Porque sabe que si las dijera en voz alta, estarían en contra de los principios que le enseñaron desde pequeña.

Y sabe que no debe cuestionar la palabra de su padre.

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia.

Porque ella es Lucy Heartfilia. Tiene que cumplir con las expectativas.


	2. 1- El despertar de una nueva etapa

-Fairy Tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen al gran bromista que es la persona de Hiro Mashima, si fuera mío, probablemente nadie lo vería-

* * *

Antes de comenzar:

Es el principio, lamento si la historia va un poco lenta.

_La letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de la persona que corresponda._

* * *

**Leer las notas al final**

* * *

—Buenos días, señorita Heartfilia. Es hora de despertar —la dulce voz de su doncella resonó en sus oídos.

Recostada entre mares de seda y un mullido colchón, Lucy Heartfilia abrió lentamente los ojos, con la luz del día arremolinándose sobre su ventana.

No quería levantarse, no aún. Se sentía cansada y llena de sueño debido a las pocas horas que había logrado dormir. De seguro su rostro lucía horrible.

—Le digo que no tiene porqué preocuparse tanto, todo va a salir bien, señorita —Eso confirmó sus dudas, podía decir con toda seguridad que la ansiedad estaba tatuada por toda su cara.

Prestó atención a la procedencia de la voz. Su doncella traía consigo su típico vestido rosa y el único adorno que llevaba puesto era su sonrisa amable, característica de ella.

—Buenos días, Mirajane —murmuró mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambas manos en un intento de desperezarse.

—Un baño de burbujas la está esperando, señorita Heartfilia.

—Mirajane, te he dicho que me llames solamente Lucy, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

—Si no se da prisa, el agua se va a enfriar —dijo como única respuesta.

La rubia resopló, siempre le decía a la albina que la tratará como una amiga, o que por lo menos la llamara por su nombre, pero ella siempre evadía su petición recordándole sus deberes. Lo mismo era con la mayoría del personal de la casa; a pesar de todos los años juntos, nunca podrían tener una relación más amistosa.

Y sabía el porqué.

Su padre no aprueba relaciones con gente que no sea del mismo estatus social, aunque vivan en la misma casa.

Se levantó sin molestarse en disimular su decepción y caminó en dirección al baño. A pesar de que era suyo y estaba en su habitación, tenía quedar varios pasos para llegar a la puerta que daba a éste. Su habitación era enorme.

De hecho, su casa entera era enorme.

Mejor dicho, la propiedad entera tenía el tamaño de un pueblo pequeño.

Se hizo una pequeña curva en sus labios al ver la tina llena de agua espumosa. Rápidamente se desvistió, dejando el camisón en el suelo, y entró. El agua estaba tibia y era justo lo que la chica necesitaba para apaciguar esos nervios que la estaban volviendo loca.

Hoy era el primer día de escuela en su nuevo colegio, y no era cualquier colegio, no señores. Su padre había decidido que su educación no podría ser dada en otro sitio que no fuera en el mismísimo Fairy Tail, el colegio más exclusivo de todo Fiore.

Pero eso no era lo que la ponía nerviosa, es decir, ¡vamos!, su padre probablemente era el hombre de negocios más influyente de la actualidad, estaba acostumbrada a colegios caros. Lo que la preocupaba era que su nuevo colegio era mixto, iría con chicas y chicos.

Anteriormente, sólo había estado en colegios para señoritas, y ahora tendría que comenzar con esta nueva experiencia ¡a mitad de ciclo!

Creía que en cualquier momento perdería la cabeza.

Mientras tallaba con delicadeza su piel, en su cabeza no paraban de disparase preguntas: ¿cómo serían sus clases?, ¿sus maestros serían estrictos?, y hasta se preguntaba la forma de las instalaciones, porque sí, ni la escuela había podido ver. Pero sobretodo, la duda del millón de acerca de sus compañeros, si la aceptarían, pero más importante, si podría tener amigos de verdad.

Lamentablemente, tenía experiencia con falsas personas, gente que fingía quererla cuando en realidad, lo único que les interesaba era su dinero. Pero supone que es normal para gente como ella.

_Gente de la alta sociedad_, pensó.

Los minutos transcurrieron y terminó de limpiarse. Envolviéndose en una toalla salió de la habitación, encontrando la ropa que debía usar sobre su cama: ropa interior y un uniforme bastante bonito.

Ella amaba el uniforme. De hecho, era una de las pocas cosas que hacían el cambio soportable. Y es que era bastante complejo en comparación con el de otras escuelas, básicamente porque era cualquier tipo de ropa. El uniforme podía ser un vestido, un pantalón, una falda, un short, una blusa y demás, cualquier tipo de ropa. Eso sí, tenía que ser blanco y/o azul marino con el logo del colegio. También tenían que usar corbata o moño obligatorio, pero tú podías elegir el color, cualquier color.

Para ese día, Lucy se había decidido por una falda, una blusa, una chaqueta junto sus medias y zapatos; un típico uniforme. Iba a ir de la cintura para abajo de azul marino y la blusa y la chaqueta de blanco. ¿El color de su corbata? Rosa.

Sin mucho apuro terminó de vestirse y se dirigió al tocador, casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver las enormes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Por suerte, sabía maquillarse, le había pedido a Mirajane que le enseñara hace ya varios años, aunque no le estaba permitido usar mucho. Sólo uso lo suficiente para no parecer mapache, a ella tampoco le gustaba mucho usar maquillaje.

Pudo ver el reloj por el reflejo que le proporcionaba el espejo. Eran las 7:10 de la mañana. Sus clases empezaban hasta las 8, pero sabía que si no se iba ya, terminaría por perder la primera hora, y según el horario que le fue dado, la primera hora era literatura, y la rubia jamás había faltado a ninguna clase de literatura en su vida; tampoco empezaría ahora. Así que sin más, se seco y se cepillo el cabello como pudo, haciéndose una colita de lado bastante chistosa, y se marchó.

**lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl lºl**

Inmenso.

Ese fue su primer pensamiento al pasar por las rejas de acero.

No grande ni enorme.

Inmenso.

La verdad era que la extensión de la palabra no alcanzaba para describir el tamaño del edificio. Lucy se preguntó si realmente perdería literatura; no tenía idea en dónde se encontraba el aula y si podría llegar a ella en menos de treinta minutos. El lugar no parecía una escuela, parecía todo un reino. _El reino de las hadas_, sonrió ante aquel pensamiento.

Decidió pedir direcciones.

Pasando su vista por los alrededores, tuvo que empezar a andar al no ver a nadie. El sendero por el que caminaba era de piedra y bastante grande, tan ancho como una carretera. Tenía arboles y flores alrededor. Si este era el camino principal, la chica no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez era más tarde do lo que había creído en un principio.

De un momento a otro, una cabellera azul pasó corriendo a su lado.

—¡Oye, espera! —gritó con la intención de llamar su atención, no obstante, en el momento en la que la persona se paró y volteó a mirarla, una oleada de arrepentimiento invadió su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres niña?, habla rápido que ya voy tarde.

_¡Oh Dios mío!_

Sus ojos, definitivamente era por sus ojos. No se sentía intimidada por su gran estatura, su cresta o su ceño fruncido, no, era por el repulsivo verde fosforescente en sus ojos que hacía que el estómago se le revolviera. Lucy imploró en sus adentros para que fueran lentes de contacto.

—¿Y bien? Habla —ordenó el chico frente a ella con cierto deje de molestia, mientras que a su vez, sacaba unos lentes de sol del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se los colocaba. Le agradeció mentalmente por eso.

—V-Verás, soy nueva y no sé cómo llegar al salón de literatura avanzada, y m-me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías...

—¿Guiarte hasta el salón? —la interrumpió—, no sé. De cualquiera manera, ¿eres de preparatoria, cierto? Yo estoy en la universidad de aquí.

—Oh... —fue todo lo que se escapó de sus labios. Estaba algo decepcionada, pero el chico estaba ocupado y quizá era lo mejor, no le daba tan buena espina. Aunque posiblemente esto se debía a que era un chico –uno muy grande– y por sus inquietantes ojos.

Apenas abría la boca para disculparse por las molestias causadas cuando el chico volvió a hablar, sorprendiéndola.

—¿Sabes qué? —Pasó una mano por su cuello cabelludo con frustración— A la mierda, ni siquiera me gusta la clase de lengua, el profesor es un payaso—dijo con una sonrisa y sacando la lengua (lo cual fue bastante irónico), mostrando sobre ésta, un extraño tatuaje de lo que parecía ser un muñequito.

—¿Seguro? —Sonrió— ¡Gracias! —Al ver esa sonrisa, no pudo evitar creer que tal vez el chico no era tan malo después de todo, a menos, claro, que quisiera abusar de ella, pero la rubia confiaba en sus instintos y éstos le decían que podía confiar un poco en aquel extraño tan peculiar; por lo menos para conducirla a su salón a través las seguras instalaciones del instituto.

—Sígueme, he asistido a esta escuela por muchos años, sé exactamente la ubicación de cada cosa, aunque no sé si pueda ayudarte después, la universidad me tiene bastante ocupado —habló mientras empezaba a caminar con pasos largos por el sendero de piedra. A la rubia le costo un poco seguirle el paso, pero sabía que la velocidad era importante o podría perderse su primera clase.

—Entonces tal vez no debas estar haciendo esto —comentó con cierta timidez, no quería que la dejara por su cuenta, pero tampoco quería que se metiera en problemas por su culpa.

—Ya no importa. Además es el deber de un superior ayudar a los estudiantes más jóvenes para que logren alcanzar un mejor futuro o algo así.

—O realmente quieres saltarte la clase de lengua —bromeó.

—Eso también es probable —A Lucy le pareció ver cierto brillo a través de las gafas, un escalofrío amenazó con recorrerle el cuerpo con el simple pensamiento de esos ojos antinaturales. Logró controlarse—. A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas rubia?

—Soy Lucy —dudó—. Sólo Lucy. ¿Tú?

—Me llaman Bickslow. Sólo Bickslow.

Y a pesar de los nervios que aún sentía, la chica decidió que ir a la escuela con el sexo opuesto no podía ser tan malo.

* * *

¡Es el primer capítulo y hora de que me presente!

Damas y caballeros, soy la guayaba entre guayabas: ¡La Guayabita Suprema! (Llámenme como quieran, Guayabita, Guayaba, Fruta Podrida, la Jefa Suprema, Guaba, Super G, Juguito o cualquier otro apodo que se les ocurra) :B

Ahora que saben quien soy (no realmente pero aún así continuaré) es hora de hablar sobre la historia. Es el primer fanfic de Fairy Tal que escribo, el primer fanfic que subo y el primer fanfic que compongo en general, y por eso estoy muy nerviosa sobre este proyecto. Y para ser sincera, sólo escribo porque tengo ganas de escribir; por ejemplo, el prólogo se suponía que era nada más que un drabble, pero de repente me dieron ganas de continuarlo. Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo una historia predeterminada, pasará lo que en el momento que esté escribiendo quiera que pase, si me preguntas ahora sobre el desenlace no podría contestarte.

Aún así, si todavía estás leyendo y lo que has leído hasta ahora te parece aceptable, eres libre de embarcarte en esta nueva aventura conmigo. Déjame un review, estoy abierta a TODO tipo de comentarios y pueden preguntar cualquier cosa :D

Y sobre el capítulo, ¡he aquí a los primeros 3 personajes! A que no se esperaban que la cabellera azul fuera Bickslow e.e Por ahora la principal va ser Lucy, pero como dije en el resumen, esto va a estar medio revuelto, así que después podría ser el punto de vista de Levy o de Ezra o de Gray o sí, hasta de Freed, así que no se confundan(?

Una cosa más, le cambie el tatuaje a Bickslow de toda la cara a la lengua, donde el original traería su marca de gremio :P

Ah, antes de que se me olvide... No se dejen intimidar por lo escrito, la verdad es que esta historia no se basa en NADA de carácter religioso. sí, Lucy va a la iglesia y usa expresiones como "Ay Dios mío" o "Santa María purísima", pero hasta ahí, no pienso divagar mucho en el tema.

Y creo que eso es todo, gracias si llegaste hasta aquí. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

-Guayabita Suprema

Dato divertido: mientras escribía esto había hormigas sobre todo mi portátil TT_TT ¡Estúpidas hormigas!


	3. 2- El reino de las hadas

2\. El reino de las hadas.

Les costo quince minutos llegar al salón y la chica estaba jadeando por todo el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para seguirle el paso a Bickslow, quien, por cierto, seguía fresco como una lechuga. Pero eso no era de sorprenderse, por su complexión, era más que obvio que el peliazul hacía ejercicio.

Cuando llegaron, le agradeció con una profunda reverencia y una deslumbrante sonrisa. El chico sólo le dijo que no era para tanto y se fue rápidamente antes de que uno de los supervisores lo cachara.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola, se fijó en la puerta que tenía delante.

Nunca hubiera podido encontrarla por sí misma.

El lugar era una exageración en cuanto espacio. Además de que había pasillos por todos lados y no eran tan diferentes: todos con ese mármol blanco y columnas por doquier.

Una vez más, la asaltó el pensamiento de que quizás había dejado el mundo real y se había adentrado a uno ficticio. De esos que sólo se leen en libros de aventuras y nunca esperarías ver en la visa diaria, por mucho que lo desearas.

Pero aún así ahí estaba, casi desafiando la lógica.

Burlándose de los incrédulos.

Era Fairy Tail.

Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en lo que tenía en frente. La puerta –no tan grande como se esperaría– la llamaba abiertamente para que se adentrara en la habitación del otro lado, que si no se equivocaba, era el salón de literatura; pero claro, todavía quedaba la opción de que el chico de ojos inquietantes le haya jugado una broma de mal gusto. Si ese fuera el caso, se sentiría muy decepcionada, ya que había comenzado a considerar en hacerse su amiga.

Miró por la ventanilla de la puerta después de un largo suspiro. No pudo ver claramente el salón pero si pudo divisar a una joven de cabello rosa con un suéter de lana blanco, leyendo un libro detrás de un escritorio. Aunque no parecía ser la profesora, la rubia supuso que lo era. Y también supuso que la clase ya había empezado.

_¿Debería irme?_, pensó. _No, me costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí. Además, me prometí a mi misma nunca faltar a una clase de literatura. Tengo que ser valiente._

Así que le ordenó a su estómago que se calmara y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Caminó intentando que las piernas no le fallaran, a la vez que se daba ánimos internamente. Cuando su rostro estuvo enfrente de la puerta alzó su mano, hecha un puño, y tocó dos veces.

No le abrieron de inmediato y empezó a debatirse si debía esperar o tendría que hacerlo ella misma. Antes que de que se decidiera por alguna opción, el pomo de la puerta giró, dejando pasar a la chica de cabello rosa que había visto unos instantes atrás. De cerca parecía menos alguien encargado de dar la clase y más otra alumna del colegio. La estaba observando con ojos grandes y curiosos. No pudo evitar que le recordara a una tierna oveja.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —preguntó con voz queda y dulce, sonaba como una niña pequeña. Ella no podía ser la profesora, entonces, ¿quién era?

—Y-Yo soy nueva —respondió, realmente deseaba no estar equivocada—. Me p-perdí un poco al llegar, ¿é-éste es el salón de literatura?

La pelirosa suavizó su mirada ante la nerviosa rubia y la miró con ternura. Recordaba como se había sentido ella cuando llegó al instituto a principios de año. No podía dejar de tartamudear y todo le preocupaba, sobretodo la posibilidad de quedarse atrapada entre los pasillos y columnas. De hecho, a pesar de ya tener varios meses ahí, todavía tenía que detenerse de vez en cuando a pedir indicaciones.

—Sí, éste es el salón de literatura —dijo con voz aún más dulce, si es que eso era posible—. No se preocupe, no lleva mucho de haber iniciado. Pase y preséntese al grupo. Yo soy Aries, la profesora, puede llamarme como guste.

—¡S-Sí! —exclamó, sorprendida de lo bien que habían resultado las cosas. Al parecer ella no había sido víctima de ninguna broma, para su buena suerte.

También resultaba que la chica tenía el curioso nombre de Aries y a pesar de ser tierna como una pequeña oveja, sí era la profesora.

_No, oveja no. Carnero_. Se corrigió

Con un poco más de confianza al saber que no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de confundirse de lugar, caminó junto a la profesora hasta situarse al lado del escritorio y miró al frente. Al menos unas treinta cabezas la miraban atentamente, sólo una la ignoraba, y eso era porque el chico estaba inmerso en una profunda siesta.

—Alumnos, llegó una nueva estudiante —Pudo notar como se le dificultaba un poco a Aries alzar la voz—. Les pido de la manera más atenta que sean buenos con ella y la ayuden a integrarse, ¿de acuerdo? —Recibiendo un desganado "sí" como respuesta, la mayor simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa amable y le susurró un "adelante".

Dando un paso al frente, miró al suelo y se aclaró la garganta. Sí, estaba nerviosa pero sabía la manera en la que las cosas funcionaban. Así que alzó la frente y puso el gesto más tranquilo que pudo obtener en su rostro.

—Ho-Hola —Se golpeó mentalmente. ¡Idiota! ¡Deja de tartamudear!—, mi nombre es Lucy. A partir de ahora seré su nueva compañera, por favor cuiden de mí —terminó de decir e hizo una reverencia.

La habitación se llenó de murmullos y, muy a su pesar, supo exactamente lo que había hecho mal.

No mencionó su apellido.

Lo sabía, sabía que era de mala educación no hacerlo y que sus compañeros no lo iban a pasar por alto. El detalle estaba en que ella no quería decirlo. Por lo menos no antes de encontrar amigos de verdad, porque también sabía que si lo decía, su alrededor se iba a llenar de gente falsa. De buitres.

—¡Muy bien, señorita Lucy! —habló la supuesta profesora, interrumpiendo los murmullos. Todo quedó en silencio otra vez— Ahora te asignaré un lugar, puedes preguntar lo que necesites al compañero que se siente junto a ti.

Su mirada empezó escrutar los asientos vacíos, y, la realidad, es que había varios. En una escuela tan prestigiosa como esa, no siempre había cupos para todos. Aunque la ausencia de estudiantes también se debía a que la clase de literatura no era tan popular; por lo menos entre las chicas, porque por alguna razón que Aries desconocía, había muchos más hombres que mujeres. Las féminas preferían lengua.

El verdadero problema, no eran los asientos; en total, había ocho vacíos. Lo que preocupaba a la profesora era el compañero que tendría la chica. Ninguno parecía una opción muy favorable.

Para empezar, el primer lugar vacío ya tenía dueño, sólo que había faltado. Tampoco podía sentar a la nueva estudiante en la silla que estaba al lado por el simple hecho de que así no tendría a nadie. Si Natsu estuviera presente definitivamente la sentaría a su lado, pero siempre faltaba en los momentos menos oportunos, por alguna extraña razón.

En el tercer asiento tampoco tendría la atención requerida, ya que quien sería su vecino está, en esos momentos, en un profundo sueño. Con los otros dos, más que un compañero, tendría una máquina de coqueteos; los dos chicos no dejaban de ver a la rubia con ojos llenos de lujuria. El sexto lugar tampoco parecía opción, la chica junto al asiento vacío la miraba con odio y descontento, al parecer no le agradaba toda la atención masculina que estaba recibiendo la nueva.

Eso dejaba sólo dos opciones: el asiento junto a Gajeel Redfox y el asiento junto a Levy McGarden.

Gajeel o Levy. Ninguna era una decisión muy prometedora.

Para empezar estaba Gajeel. Aries ni siquiera sabía que hacía éste en su clase, era obvio que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sumándole que era un revoltoso al cual le encantaba molestar a la gente, no se sentía muy segura dejándole a cargo a su ahora estudiante.

Por otro lado estaba la pequeña chica de cabellos azules. El problema con Levy era su timidez extrema. La chica no se confiaba de nada y era demasiado insegura. Si sentaba a Lucy con ella, no tenía garantía de que la ayudara. Conociéndola podría huir en cualquier momento y refugiarse entre los estantes de su preciada biblioteca. Aparte, tampoco conocía realmente la actitud de la rubia y cabía la posibilidad de que Levy podría salir herida; si se sentaba sola, era por algo.

Suspiró, quería creer en la posibilidad de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer beneficiaria a ambas partes.

—Siéntate ahí —dijo señalando el lugar por el que se había decidido—, junto a Levy McGarden, la chica de cabello azul.

Vio como la rubia asentía y se dirigía al lugar del fondo mientras que la de lentes se removía incómoda sobre la silla. Rogó a todas las divinidades y con un poco de suerte el lugar no sería erróneo.

.

Lucy casi suelta un suspiro de alivio y se pone a bailar en medio del salón cuando la profesora le indicó su pareja. Gracias a la fuerza de voluntad, no se dejó llevar.

Había estado siguiendo la mirada de la pelirosa al momento que ésta se decidía por su asiento y contuvo el aliento cuando la vio dudar entre el gran chico con piercings y la adorable chica con gafas.

¿Cómo podía dudar? Es decir, el chico parecía un delincuente. Tenía la melena larga y morena atada en una cola de caballo y una banda en la cabeza. Las perforaciones podía verlas por todos lados. Su corbata negra estaba atada a su muñeca y traía la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados. Las cicatrices le cubrían los brazo y su rostro llevaba una sonrisa burlona de lado. Pero ante todo, sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, tenían un atisbo de locura en ellos.

En resumen, no se acercaba ni en lo más mínimo a su concepto de compañero ideal.

Se sentó en el lugar asignado y después de dejar su bolso colgado en su silla y sacar de éste un cuaderno y unas plumas, volteó a ver a a la chica –quien, con su cabello recogido en una diadema y su corbata blanca bien derecha sobre aquella blusa negra que estaba usando, se acercaba más a sus ideales–. Para su sorpresa, estaba moviendo las manos inquietamente y su vista viajaba rápidamente entre ella y el libro que tenía sobre la mesa. También pudo notar que la más pequeña estaba intentando disimuladamente hacer espacio entre ellas dos.

Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal, a pesar de que aún no habían hablado. Al no querer desanimarse pensando que tal vez no le agradaba para nada a su compañera, la rubia se convenció que actuaba así porque era muy tímida. Eso la volvió aún más adorable ante sus ojos.

—Hola —le dijo con la voz más afable que pudo, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Ho-Hola —murmuró aún más bajito la peliazul, con ojos abiertos en sorpresa y sonrojándose. Realmente no esperaba que la rubia le hablara así.

—Soy Lucy.

—Lo-Lo sé, a-acabas de de-decirlo —tartamudeó mirándose las manos, no quería ver a la rubia. Ésta estaba intentando hablarle de verdad, siendo amable en vez de burlarse y eso sólo hace que se sienta más nerviosa.

—¿Tú eres Levy, cierto? —dijo tratando de no meter la pata, se había dado cuenta de que le estaba hablando como a un niño pequeño y esperaba que no se molestara. Al parecer la peliazul no se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo no se enojó, porque sólo se limitó a asentir—. Dime Levy, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

—E-Es un trabajo —prácticamente susurraba—, te-tenemos que leer un libro clásico de nuestra elección y entregar u-un reporte en dos semanas —Todavía se negaba a mirarla.

—Hmn, ya veo. ¿Cuál estás leyendo tú?

—E-El viejo y el mar —susurró la pequeña chica avergonzada. La mayoría de sus compañeros habían optado por Shakespeare o Julio Verne y la consideraban una loca ñoña por elegir un libro que no fuera de esos autores. Esperaba que la chica nueva también tuviera esa idea de ella. Para su sorpresa –y un poco de deleite– eso no pasó.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa brillante—, mis padres solían leérmelo cuando era pequeña. Adoro ese libro.

Y por primera vez en lo que estuvo intentando, Levy por fin la vio a los ojos y le propinó una leve sonrisa. Sus mejillas otra vez teñidas de rosa.

Y a pesar de los nervios que sentía por su nuevo instituto, Lucy creyó encontrar a su primer amiga.

No obstante, no pudo relajarse. Sentía una presencia atrás de ella que la inquietaba.


End file.
